<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Raven Feathers by Azlykumos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023631">Raven Feathers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azlykumos/pseuds/Azlykumos'>Azlykumos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Code Vein (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amnesia, Gen, Memory Loss, Original Character(s), Protagonist is crushing on Yakumo, Selectively Mute Protagonist, Sign Language, Some worldbuilding, the cast knows asl just run with it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:22:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azlykumos/pseuds/Azlykumos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After their first outing with Aiden, the strange revenant who had the power to restore blood springs and mistle, Louis and Yakumo meet someone who claims to know their amnesiac companion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. "I should know you, right?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sun was starting to set over the old city ruins, bathing them all in a golden glow, and it made the stranger’s hair </span>
  <em>
    <span>shine</span>
  </em>
  <span> like spun white-gold. The trio of revenants approached him cautiously, not eager to see if it was yet another enemy to face. The self-important revenant was bad enough, with yelling about how he owned the human woman, and then the greater Lost… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The revenant didn’t look threatening to Louis, really, but meeting a single person traveling alone was a bit odd, and the sword at his waist was well used. He wore a white stinger-type veil, with thick armor around the shoulders, perfect for going off on extended stints alone, and at his other side was a pack, with the tell-tale sound of blood beads clinking together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey there,” Yakumo said, raising a hand in greeting, and giving Louis and Aiden time to prepare for an attack if needed. “You alright, traveling alone? There was a huge Lost around here not too long ago.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard the battle,” the revenant said, his voice slightly muffled by his purifier mask. “Thank you for putting it down, it was guarding a blood spring. Though I suppose you helped yourself to the blood beads…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sorry about that,” Yakumo said, rubbing the back of his head. “It was pretty dry, but some new beads were growing in. Maybe check back in a couple days?” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s a funny way of saying that Aiden completely resurrected a dry bloodspring,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Louis mused as he watched the stranger. Golden-blond hair, fairer skin, light brown eyes, with a vague dusting of freckles over his cheeks, almost hidden by the older model of mask that covered the bottom half of his face. Louis didn’t recognize him, but that didn’t exactly mean anything with how many deaths he’d had in the past decade alone. Even still, he made a mental note of the revenant’s features to check through his journals later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beside him, Aiden was staring at the revenant, brows furrowed in confusion. He was rubbing his left wrist where he had opened a vein to bleed over the bloodspring, despite the small wound having healed already. It seemed more of a nervous gesture than anything else, Louis thought, having witnessed Aiden fidget when he was stressed or confused. Which was a lot, it seemed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll keep that in mind, thank you,” the revenant said, nodding politely in thanks. “Seems it’s getting harder and harder to find blood beads nowadays, but you killing that Lost will help out. I heard the battle from over east, by the business district. I had thought about taking it on, but it was too big for myself. If I had known you three were—A-Aiden?” The revenant stared at Aiden, eyes wide with shock, and lurching forward slightly as if to rush over to him. “It--It is you, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know our friend?” Louis asked, angling himself to protect Aiden if something went awry. You really could never be too careful with meeting new people… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Know him—Of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course</span>
  </em>
  <span> I know him—” The revenant said, his voice cracking slightly and he dragged his hand over his hair, pulling his bangs back briefly before letting them settle over his face. It was eerily similar to a motion that Louis had seen Aiden do. “I — I thought I’d never see you again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aiden said nothing, merely staring, his brows knitted together like the man was a particularly annoying puzzle. There was no sudden burst of recognition, no dawning realization that he knew the other revenant. Just confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know who I am?” The revenant asked softly, his words almost desperate sounding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...No,” Aiden said, and his voice came out like a dry rasp, barely heard over the howling of the wind. “But I know that I should.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah.” The revenant said, and bowed his head slightly. “... Right. I thought you Lost, or turned to ash.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Almost,” Aiden rasped again, looking down. It made his black hair fall over his eyes, obscuring them from view. “I can’t remember anything, save for my name. And… flashes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see.” The revenant said, and his face was carefully blank. Louis has only seen that expression on a few people— usually those that were trying desperately to maintain their composure. “I—well. My name is Drew, if that means anything to you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis watched Aiden think over the name, the confusion and frustration all over his features. Louis could empathize—realizing that you’d forgotten something only for it to be permanently out of reach was … horrible. He had woken up in a panic one day when he realized he couldn’t remember Cruz’s last name, only to be able to piece it back together by remembering who her father was. It was awful and, sadly, a fact of life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shot a glance over at Yakumo, wincing as they both heard Aiden make a soft noise of frustration. Yakumo, ever on the ball, took a step forward and gently pat Aiden’s back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s alright,” Yakumo said soothingly. “You barely remember anything, don’t sweat it. Just think of it as a way to reintroduce yourself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis could see Aiden’s shoulders tense under the touch, and how he hunched up, almost as if he were both trying to get away from the touch and lean into it. He tried to speak, but he coughed into his mask, and went to rub at his throat. He let out a frustrated noise and looked up at Yakumo, and his hands started flying in a complex series of gestures. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis stared for a moment, wondering what Aiden could possibly be </span>
  <em>
    <span>doing,</span>
  </em>
  <span> only to realize it was sign language. He’d seen Aiden doing similarly with Io, his companion, and she seemed to understand perfectly, even responding in kind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, slow down, my ASL’s a little rusty,“ Yakumo tried, squeezing Aiden’s shoulder. “Could you say that again, just… slower?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aiden let out a </span>
  <em>
    <span>huff</span>
  </em>
  <span> but did as asked, repeating what he was saying with slower and more concrete gestures. A few of them Louis even recognized from a semester class at his university. He glanced at the stranger, and somehow wasn’t surprised to see that the man was following the conversation easily. In fact, the man looked almost desperate, if Louis didn’t know better… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I know it </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> mean something to you, and it sucks that it doesn’t,” Yakumo said gently, and squeezed Aiden’s shoulder again. “But it’s okay. What matters is that you found each other, right? That has to count for something. Maybe he can tell you about yourself, yeah?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said your name was Drew, correct?” Louis called, stepping forward. “Perhaps you could come back home with us, and we could speak about all this in safety.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drew flicked his gaze at him, and he shook his head. “I’m afraid I must decline. I have a stock of blood beads I’ve gathered and need to take back, else I’m liable to lose my place at the shelter.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, you have my sympathies.” Louis said, nodding slightly. “Is there a way we might contact you…? Our friend here is desperate for any information about himself, or his companion.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His compan—“ Drew started, then shook his head, looking at Aiden. “Would you like me to come by, when I have the time?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aiden nodded furiously, and his hands flew in another fluid sequence of gestures. Louis recognized ‘please’ and ‘I’m lost’. Yakumo looked like he understood a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little</span>
  </em>
  <span> more, but even then not much. But Drew was nodding and clearly following along, and he even approached them, setting his bag down with a clink of the blood beads inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you again, Aiden, don’t worry,” Drew said, and his voice was gentle. “Stay with them for now, they clearly have an idea of what they’re doing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But—“ Aiden rasped, and he impulsively reached out to grab Drew’s arm. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> me. Please—“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drew gently took Aiden’s hand and squeezed it, before pulling it off of himself. “I know. And I’m sorry. If I had the time, I’d speak to you for hours. But I’m running late as it is, and I have people waiting for me. I promise I’ll see you again, alright?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis didn’t think he’d ever seen such a wounded and hurt expression on anyone, let alone Aiden. The amnesiac revenant was expressive, but this went beyond just simple want, it was a need, a desperation to know more. If someone he knew looked at him like that, Louis wasn’t sure if he’d do anything but cave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t look at me like that,” Drew chided gently, and reached up to cup Aiden’s face, even with the mask in the way. “I’ll be back before you know it, alright? Just be careful—I want you to remember me this time, and if you get dispersed, you might not.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakumo shot Louis a glance, his face grim. Whoever Drew was to Aiden, they were clearly close, and Aiden had no memory of it. Rarely would a dispersal lead to such catastrophic memory loss—even Davis, who had some of the worst memory loss of anyone they knew, still had bits and pieces of his life gathered from the decades he spent serving for the government. Aiden had forgotten </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and it was clearly weighing on him more than he let on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>…. What must it be like, to have only a couple days worth of memories?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mind made up, Louis reached into his pouch and pulled out his journal, quickly scribbling the location of their home base on it, as well as the name of some of their contacts. He drew a tiny map as well, just in case the instructions weren’t clear, and ripped out the paper, folding it as neat as he could. The sound made both Aiden and Drew look at him, and he offered the note to Drew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here.” He said, giving a smile he hoped was friendly. “Our base, and how you might be able to contact us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drew pulled away from Aiden and took the paper, giving it a look over before putting it into his pocket. He stooped to pick up his pack and shouldered it, giving a sigh. “Thank you. I really—I wish I could stay, or go with you, but—“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go. Come back soon.” Aiden interrupted, waving a dismissive hand at the man, and looking… well. Upset was an understatement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drew stared at him, then at Louis and Yakumo, before taking the dismissal. He waved them goodbye, and the revenant was off before anyone could really think twice about it all. The only sound that could be heard after the steps faded was the howling of the wind, and Aiden’s harsh breathing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aiden…” Louis tried, only he didn’t know what to say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to go after him?” Yakumo asked, looking Aiden in the eye. “He’s not far, we could follow him, wouldn’t take long.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis almost opened his mouth to object, to say that their mission was more important, that they had to find the blood springs, but… That would just drive Aiden away, wouldn’t it? Setting hard limits on a person with no memories, dictating what they could or couldn’t do, there would be no faster way to make Aiden hate them. And yet, present the option of going after, with a subtle implication that it might detract from their mission… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was times like these that made Louis remember with painful clarity that Yakumo was a lifelong soldier with a tactical mind to match. He may look easy going and act it, but he also knew what was at stake here, how much of a precious resource Aiden’s strange powers were. The last thing they could do was lose the one person who might be capable of </span>
  <em>
    <span>solving </span>
  </em>
  <span>this whole wretched problem. So better to lean with the wind, and hope for the best. Treat Aiden like the person he was, offer to help him find a connection to his past. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, Louis could also just be misreading Yakumo’s kind offer entirely. That for sure was a possibility. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aiden thought about it for a long time, his face a torrent of emotions before he finally settled on pissy disgruntlement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Blood spring.” He said, and his mouth clicked shut. He signed again, and this time Louis could make out a few more words. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Have a mission to work on. Problem to solve. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakumo nodded, and clapped his hand on Aiden’s shoulder, shaking him a little. “Alright. Offer’s still out there, but we should start looking for that second Blood spring that Louis mapped out. What’s say we go find it, then head back home, just in case your friend drops by early, yeah?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aiden took a few breaths and nodded slowly before picking up his sword. He gave them both a glance, and then started walking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t speak another word for three days. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. "He's still a mystery, huh."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ruminations on the lack of memory, and the possibility of making new ones.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey, Louis?” Yakumo called, coming over as he ran a towel over his hair. It was down still, falling around his shoulders, dripping slightly even after he tried to dry it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis looked up from the book he was pouring over, a novel that Aiden had found for him, and he was almost certain this was a sequel to a book he’d read before. “Yes? What is it? You’re overdue for a haircut, if that’s what you’re about to ask.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rude,” Yakumo huffed, and sat down on the corner of the table. “No, that’s not why I wanted to talk to you. Does Aiden seem different to you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis paused, wondering what could have brought this on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s been sort of… driven, after we came back from the Trenches,” Yakumo continues, frowning. “Been pushing himself harder and harder, not resting as much. Normally I’m all for training and not being lazy—</span>
  <em>
    <span>Coco—</span>
  </em>
  <span>but this is kinda odd.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>heard that</span>
  </em>
  <span> you bastard!” Coco called. “Triple price for you!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, shit,” Yakumo muttered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis covered his mouth as he laughed, rolling his eyes. “That’s what you get. And no, you can’t use my haze. Anyways, yes, I have noticed. I was actually going to bring it up to you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think it’s got anything to do with the… ?” Yakumo asked quietly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis looked down at his notes and frowned, closing the book and setting it aside. “... He likely hasn’t seen a revenant die their final death, or he doesn’t remember it. Seeing the Hunter turn the man to ash…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s been quiet again,” Yakumo says quietly. “I asked Io about it, and she thinks that he has a hard time talking if he’s upset or too agitated. Like, he physically has a hard time with it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That would fit with what other things we’ve seen…” Louis murmured, leaning back in his chair and rubbing the back of his neck. “I have noticed him training harder. I thought perhaps he was testing out various blood codes that he’s found, or simply trying to find something that works for him, but…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But?” Yakumo prompted when the silence stretched for too long. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re more of an expert in combat than I am, but I think he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>reaching</span>
  </em>
  <span> for an ability that he’s forgotten,” Louis said simply. “I see him go through a set of moves, only for him to stutter to a halt, get frustrated, and then try again. It’s like he’s trying to remember the steps to a dance that he can’t recall.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yakumo dragged the towel through his hair, more as a way to give him time to think than anything, and blew out a sigh. “You said his blood code was void, right? That stands to reason he had his own code before whatever made him lose his memories. And everyone has muscle memory. Do a motion enough times, your body gets used to it. It’s partially what makes me so effective— the BOR parasite speeds up my reaction times on all my reflexes, so all my muscle memory is faster. Revenants only have one code, and usually a set pool of moves, and by the time they get to be effective, they know those moves </span>
  <em>
    <span>well</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re saying his body is trying to remember for him…?” Louis asked as he turned the thought over in his head. “But if it was a Gift, he doesn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> that Gift anymore, the ichor and haze…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not working,” Yakumo confirmed. “His body may know which strikes go where, but he lacks the Gift to actually execute the move correctly, which makes me think it’s more spell based, sort of how you mist-and-smash. Imagine if you suddenly just… didn’t have that. You know how to fight, you’ve been fighting for decades. But now one of your main heavy hitting techniques just … doesn’t come to you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis shuddered, feeling goosebumps erupt over his arms and shoulders. “That’s…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Awful, yeah.” Yakumo said, looking down at the table. “I can’t help but wonder if he’s training so hard so no one else gets turned to ash. You remember how scared you were the first time you saw a final death?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was terrified,” Louis admitted quietly. “I remember being slapped in the face with my own mortality for the first time since I had Awoken. I was … riding this high of thinking I couldn’t be killed, that it was just a few memories.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And then they didn’t come back,” Yakumo said in an undertone. “Yeah. I know.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It didn’t help that that… </span>
  <em>
    <span>tyrant </span>
  </em>
  <span>was just fiendishly hard to put down,” Louis sighed. “I heard what you told him about staying calm. That seemed to help some.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yakumo shrugged at that, looking away and rubbing his neck in embarrassment. “I mean, it’s true… getting worked up never helps. And he just looked so </span>
  <em>
    <span>frustrated</span>
  </em>
  <span> and angry, and just… the last thing we needed was another pile of ash.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And your monumental crush on the man has nothing to do with it?” Louis inquired mildly as he opened his book again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was the sound of Yakumo crashing to the floor, and several items on Louis’ desk tumbling down with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What?!”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You baked for him.” Louis said primly. “Pick up the eagle paper weight, please, I’d rather it not be on the floor. You baked for him, with your special recipe </span>
  <em>
    <span>pound cake</span>
  </em>
  <span> that requires the aged sake that we can barely find and you jealously hoard.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> have a crush on Aiden—“ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been dying to taste that pound cake for years, you know,” Louis continued mercilessly. “The </span>
  <em>
    <span>smell</span>
  </em>
  <span> alone as it wafts through the halls is enough to make me murder, and then you never let me have any. Murasame and I have a Blood Pact to share if either of us ever gets a slice. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you never let us have any.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck you, Louis!” Yakumo yelled, struggling to his feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think I will, but I dare say Aiden might, with the eyes he makes after you,” Louis shot back, reaching to take a sip of his tea to complete his image of posh disdain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yakumo fell again, taking the tablecloth and three books down with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really, you’re an embarrassment.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your </span>
  <em>
    <span>face</span>
  </em>
  <span> is an embarrassment,” Yakumo shot back sullenly. “He—he really…?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A blind woman could see it,” Coco said, having come up to pull a chair next to Louis’ desk. “I thought maybe he and Io were a thing, with how touchy-feely they are with each other, but nah, he’s got eyes for you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Louis said, motioning to her. “See? Coco isn’t wrong about this sort of thing. Wait, touchy-feely?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Coco looked at him like he’s an idiot, and well. She’s probably not </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but he’s not sure what she’s getting at. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He sleeps with his head in her lap a lot,” Coco shrugged. “I see her doing his hair, or I see him curled up next to her. He doesn’t really like to be touched much, save for her, haven’t you noticed? Or Yakumo. He likes it when Yakumo gives him hugs.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Really</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Louis asked with fascination, turning to look at his best friend. Whose face was currently as red as his hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmhm, he gets all flustered and happy,” Coco said, stealing Louis’ cup of tea and taking a sip. “That and he checks you out while you’re training, or fighting, or lounging around in that too tight shirt of yours. Seriously, you can see your abs through that thing, what’s it </span>
  <em>
    <span>made</span>
  </em>
  <span> of?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Experimental mesh fabric, limited run, that’s not the </span>
  <em>
    <span>point</span>
  </em>
  <span>—“ Yakumo tried. “You both suck.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis bit his lip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yakumo shoved a finger at him, glowering enough that red leaked into his eyes. “Do. Not.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t say anything.” Louis reclaimed his cup and drained it, mostly to avoid Yakumo’s glare. One day he’ll have to answer for all the aggravation he’s ever heaped on his best friend, but today is not that day. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This started out serious worldbuildy stuff on the nature of amnesia and then dissolved into friends teasing each other mercilessly over crushes like they're back in high school. Louis is surprisingly really fun to write!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is mostly just "missing cutscenes" or some drabbles from my OC's run of Code Vein, as I wanted some expansion on some stuff. Aiden and Drew are some of my oldest OCs with a larger story, and I thought it would be interesting to insert them into CV and see how the world shaped their plot.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>